


Holiday meal

by Sophia73



Series: Holidays [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: Short story of a day for the gaang
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Holidays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Holiday meal

All day today Suki and Katara spent in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner. Suki was making the main meal and Katara was making all the desserts, drinks and appetizers and sides. Zuko would help with some things every now and then when he had time. Sokka was working all day and same with Aang. Zuko was just running around the house helping everyone. Toph was in meetings for most of the day so Zuko was bringing her food and drinks. The house was filled with sounds, downstairs you could hear musics from tv shows and movies, up stairs you could hear Aang talking with his friends, in the living room you would hear the Sokka yelling everytime he died, and the background music of the games he was testing, and in the kitchen and dining room you could listen to whatever audio book Katara and Suki were on. Whenever no one needed help Zuko would go back to his office and write his thank you cards. Even from his office he could still hear the audio books from the kitchen so he didn’t put on anything else on as the books that they girls out on were pretty good.   
As Katara and Suki were cooking everything they also were making a plan on how to get everything on the table hot. They had a pretty big kitchen because when they all picked out the house Toph needed a fancy house so she wouldn’t have to use a green scene as much. Sokka loved having a big kitchen as that meant that there would always be food at home. Suki also liked the kitchen as she used to do a lot of food related brand deals so she was given a lot of kitchen supplies. So Katara and Suki wrote down what needed to go in what and when, so that everything would come out warm. As they cooked Katara put one of her favorite book series on, it was a series that Suki wanted to read but never had the time.   
“Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes!” Katara called out.   
“I can’t wait, I’ve been wanting to eat this all day,” Suki said.   
“Neither can I, now let's get these on the table” Katara said. She and Suki each brought out two dishes at a time and set them on the table. Once everything was out they went to start baking all the desserts. Once everything was ready they all sat down. Sokka had set up a camera so they could get photos. Once all of that was taken care of they started eating.   
They started eating at 5 pm and everyone was done at 7:30 pm. Afterwards they were all very full and everyone sat down in the living room and just talked. They each had packages that came in today so each of them took their gifts to their rooms to wrap and then came back to the main floor to open their advent calendars. They started with the BeiFongs gift this time, and pulled 6, they looked and saw that it was Suki’s. She opened it and saw a mirror with lights all around it. They next went on to Kana and Pakku’s one, Sokka got a gift card, Toph got a headband, Suki got a set of hair ties, Aang got some cash, Katara got a mouse pad, and Zuko got a paint pallet. Next they opened Iroh’s calendar and Zuko got cash, Katara got candy, Toph got earrings, Suki got a necklace, Sokka got a mug, and Aang got a phone case. Last one to open today was Hakoda’s, the girls got gum and the boys each got a set of pens. Everyone cleaned up and went to bed, as Katara stayed up to start washing the dishes, and Sokka set up for his video for tomorrow. Sokka was done and headed to bed, Katara had her headphones in with her book playing on it so she could spot mistakes. She was cleaning up and washing the dishes until she was done. And when she looked at the time it was well past 11 pm, so she went straight to bed.


End file.
